Surveillance
by xoxoLee
Summary: Some people are just having a bit more fun than others. And if you can't believe that, believe what the camera says.


"You don't think she's...?"

"No."

"Right."

"Right."

An awkward silence plagued the pair as the walked down the eerily silent hallway. Chaos seemed to be roaming the building tonight, but it was better that they weren't the ones with the problems. They had enough of their own. Two to be exact. Juvenile? Yes. Annoying? Yes. But either way a certain pretty boy and his howling friend were causing a lot of stress for them.

"So, this is the locker room," Trish said matter-of-factly with a nod toward the door. They stood across from each other, silent again, awkward as always. "Oh, right," he said as if he hadn't noticed 'Women's Locker room' in bold letters. "Your locker room." Trish nodded again, her hands on her hip. It was strange the way the interacted, but at least it was the two of them, strange together. Her face was pleasant as she smiled, but that was all it was. It was difficult for her to display any emotion.

The silence sounded the same as time went by, and even Trish took it as a sign that maybe the night was over. The blonde opened the door as she turned back to look at him. "Well, I should go then." She continued, taking steps to the door until she was standing in the doorway. He had turned his back and begun to walk away. "Carlito, wait." A smirk came across his lips at the sound of her voice. He wasn't anxious to get back to the locker room anyway.

"You forgot something?" Carlito asked, walking back to where he had been moments before. A smile, sly unlike the ones he had seen before, found itself twisted on Trish's lips. Chaotic. That was the mood for the night, right? "Yeah, I think I did." Trish took her time stepping up to Carlito, grabbing him by the wrist when she was near, and leading the way through the door. "I think," she began as she helped him find a seat, pushing him down by the shoulder until he was sitting on a bench. "I think I forgot how to make a friend."

Her hands were still on his shoulders but she didn't feel the urge to move them. Trish just stood in front of Carlito, staring down into his eyes. There was nothing awkward about their silence anymore. It was crossing the border toward desperate right about now. "I don't believe that," Carlito managed to utter underneath his curiosity. What in the world was going on? He had a few clues as to what he wanted to have going on but it was the kind of night that meant opposites had their day.

"I've said thank you," Trish noted just as Carlito noted the way her hand moved. The grip on his shoulder loosened as the hand slid up and to the back of his neck. Her fingers laced together as Trish found her own seat on his lap. "But I think that's a bit vague. Don't you?" His brain had melted by then. She might as well have been talking to a zombie. "Oh well, I've tried that whole vague thing out and it hasn't done me much good. Actually, it tends to make things go crazy on me." Trish sighed.

"Let's clear that up." Carlito may have lost his ability to speak but his brain, apparently didn't lose all ways of communication. It took only one move to lower her lips and his communication skills kicked in. There was nothing vague about the two of them on the bench, their lips almost literally locked together. Their lips seemed to have an eternal thirst. No matter how long tried to taste the passion they couldn't get enough.

Trish's arms tightened around his neck as he stood up from the bench. He was nearly waddling as he tried to match Trish move for move and maneuver their way into the showers at the same time. But soon enough, they turned the corner.

----

"How about that."

The control room had been silent for the entire time. Everyone, waging war on the boss or not, seemed to agree that Independence Day had arrived early, but so far there weren't any complaints. Oh well, there was havoc to cause, wasn't there? Shawn took his headset off and tossed it to the side. "Hey, Shawn?" He looked to his partner, curious as to what he had in store next. "I think we can give the guy a break." There was nothing innocent about what flashed in either of their minds, but they were only testing out equipment.

And yes, as they discovered, there seemed to be a camera in every room.


End file.
